Users commonly view electronic messages and perform other operations on electronic messages (e.g. forwarding, replying, marking urgent, moving, deleting . . . ). When a user deletes an electronic message, the electronic message may be moved to a deleted items folder. While the user may view electronic messages that were deleted in the deleted items folder, it may be difficult to locate a specific deleted item.